


Age of a Faunus

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Faunus Culture, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, both faunus are beans, faunus ages are strange to humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: It's Blake's birthday! But her human friends don't get Faunus customs.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Age of a Faunus

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea. Probably a stupid one. What if Faunus aged like normal humans, but, traditionally, they'd be like one in Faunus years. It's just something that's been on my mind.

Velvet skips around happily, a large smile on her face. She's so excited for Blake! Her girlfriend is turning a very special age, and she has the perfect gift.

Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi are already in Team RWBY's dorm with Team JNPR, so Velvet decided that this would be the perfect time to grab her gift.

With a knock on the first year's door with her foot, Velvet holds the small box in her hands. Her ears twitch as she hears chatter coming from inside and footsteps going towards the door.

Weiss opens the door, icy eyes going to Velvet's ears for a moment, before smiling. "You're almost late! Coco wouldn't stop nagging us about your tardiness, dolt,"

Velvet rolls her eyes playfully. She knew Weiss didn't mean any harm to the "insult", but she'll let her have her moment. The rabbit Faunus steps into the dorm when the heiress opens the door wider and moves to the side.

"Wow!" Velvet exclaims at the amount of balloons being blown up by the two sisters.

Blake catches her eyes and smiles. Her cat ears flick when she sees the box that Velvet has in her hands. Head tilting to the side, Blake squints.

"Finally! Velvet, I am clearly better with clothes than the Ice Queen, right?" Coco looks at her, sunglasses hanging on her shirt.

Velvet shakes her head. "Oh, Coco, not this arguement again," She lifts up the box a little. "Besides, it's Blake's birthday!"

Blake flushes. "I-I didn't want a party,"

"Didn't want a party?! That's like waking up for breakfast and not having pancakes!" Nora stops her hands from trying to steal the cake from the table against the wall.

"Yeah, Blake!" Yang's voice is slightly muffled from having a balloon in her mouth, but her lilac eyes sparkle. She goes to speak again when the mouth of the balloon shoot out of her mouth and flies around the room. It lands on Jaune's face. "Whoops! Sorry, Jaune!"

Jaune sighs and wipes the spitty balloon off of his face. "It's fine,"

Velvet is so excited that she is buzzing with energy when she brings Blake her gift. Blake stares at the box in slight surprise.

"For me?"

"Of course, silly!" Velvet grins at the younger Faunus' blush. "Open it! Since your old enough to finally have some, I thought I'd buy you some."

Blake chuckles at Velvet's obvious excitement, but her mind wonders what she's old enough to finally have. It can't be alcohol because she has to wait until twenty-one humans years. Maybe it's –

" _Catnip_?" Blake says loudly and draws eyes to her. Velvet grins at Blake's newfound excitement.

Yang bursts out laughing along with Ruby, the younger girl's balloon flying at hitting Jaune in the face. The two sisters cackle while Weiss rolls her eyes at their amusement.

Ren and Nora glance at each other, the latter snorts while the former shakes his head at Nora. Jaune, once he wipes another spitty balloon off of him, catches Pyrrha smiling lightly at the situation.

Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi shake their heads with a chuckle. This is what Velvet's been planning for so long? Not bad in Coco's opinion.

"Well, yeah! Do you... like it?" Velvet is suddenly shy, long ears drooping back and touching her shoulders.

Blake laughs, and Velvet nearly cries, but she scoops the rabbit Faunus into a hug. Velvet squeals at the tightness of the hug but wraps her arms around the cat Faunus.

"It's perfect!"

"Seriously?" Weiss eyes the box dubiously. "Doesn't that make cats... high? Don't you have to be twenty-one or something?"

For a long minute, Blake and Velvet think that Weiss means Faunus years and they burst out laughing. Velvet is in tears while Blake had to push herself away from the other Faunus to breathe properly.

"Twenty-one? No, you have to be _one_ ," Blake puts the lid back on the box and sits in on her bed.

Yang sobers up, disbelief in her voice. "What?! Faunus let babies run around getting high?! What the hell?"

Blake shakes her head. "No, Yang, I'm definitely old enough,"

"You're eighteen; not old enough," Ren speaks.

Velvet snorts again. "No, no, you all have it wrong. Blake isn't _truly_ eighteen for Faunus,"

Coco smirks at everyone's (except her team's and the two Faunus') taken aback look. Everyone was going to flip.

"What d'you mean?" Ruby jumps up from her chair with a red face from laughing and blowing balloons.

Blake and Velvet look at each other in amusement. Their ears twitch.

"So, you know how Zwei is four?" Blake starts.

"Yeah?" Yang raises her brow at the obvious question.

"Zwei, the dog?" Velvet murmurs to herself before speaking up. "He'd be about thirty-two in human years."

"What does that have to do with Blake?" Pyrrha politely asks.

"I'm eighteen, sure, in _human_ years,"

It doesn't take too long before someone figures it out.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Faunus don't use human years?!" Weiss has to fix her bangs to keep from freaking out.

Both Faunus shake their heads.

"I think you two broke 'em," Coco crosses her arms with a light smirk.

Fox grins as well, white eyes showing emotion due to his brows lifting. "Got that right," Yatsuhashi nods silently, but he has a smile on his face.

"Then... No, wait," Yang stands with a grin. "You're telling me that you, Blake Belladonna, are a _one year old_?"

"Technically speaking, yes,"

Yang snorts. "Wow, cool. What's age of consent then for Faunus?"

"Don't be an oaf!"

Blake thinks for a moment. "I think it's the same for every Faunus. About... seven months?" She looks to Velvet for confirmation.

"It's different with each Faunus, but it's about six to seven months," Velvet nods.

"How about you?" Nora is suddenly in Velvet's face. Her eyes sparkle with mischief. "Are you _also_ one?"

Velvet shakes her head. "No, but I'm older than Blake,"

"How does _that_ work?" Jaune questions.

Blake shrugs. "It's just something all Faunus feel. We can tell if someone's older or younger, but not how old,"

"So while it _may_ seem that I'm younger due to rabbit years," Velvet poses with her hands on her hips. "I'm actually older. Way more mature than this cat here."

"Exactly," Blake nods before blinking. "Wait a minute."

Velvet grins. "See?"

"Enough with the Faunus fighting," Coco quickly got between the two Faunus who were preparing for a play fight. Her arms locks them both in a headlock. "Time for cake!"

———

"You think they'll tease you for being ' _younger_ '?" Velvet asks when the party is long over and the others went out to do other stuff together. Coco mentioned some arcade.

Blake laughs. "I don't doubt it. Even though I'm older than both Ruby and Weiss," She shakes her head. "I think Weiss won't until she wants something."

"My team does it sometimes, but it's all a good joke. Don't think too much of it,"

"Thanks,"

Velvet holds Blake's hand tightly while the latter slides over her to straddle the rabbit Faunus. The cat Faunus smirks down at her girlfriend.

"This looks familiar," Blake thinks nothing of it when Velvet lets go of her hand to grip her thighs. "Since I'm the birthday girl – _Eek_!"

Velvet takes Blake by surprise by sliding her hands down to squeeze the famous Bellabooty as everyone likes to call it. Her face flushes when she realizes what she did, but she has the upper hand here.

"Uh, y-you may be the birthday girl, but I'm... someone else!" Velvet squeaks and brings her hands up to cover her red face.

Blake blushes. "Yeah, we can, uh... if you don't mind,"

"R-Right! Maybe we can, _err_ , stay here and do... stuff, maybe,"

"Sounds good! I-I mean, _not_ good – Wait, good! Good, it _is_ good, but I..."

The two Faunus look away from one another with red faces and drooping ears. The seconds tick by before an annoyed yell sounds from outside the window.

"Oh, my _God_! For Dust sake, just _fuck_ already!" Yang's and Coco's scream came from multiple floors below.

"Telepathy?"

"Telepathy," Velvet agrees.

Blake dips down while Velvet comes up to meet soft lips in a kiss. The rabbit Faunus isn't even ashamed when her hands go back to squeeze that Bellabooty, shivering at the lewd moan that drips into her mouth.

———


End file.
